


No Touching

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Series: SLAUE [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: A what-if, future scenario for Slaue. Chara is celebrating their 18th birthday. Red gets to help.





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Based some truly delightful fanart I recieved from Ravvi-k (Link from [here](https://askellie.tumblr.com/post/158391615616/no-touching), but not sure whether it'll stay after the tumblr purge).
> 
> When I saw this lovely piece, I knew immediately that I wanted to drabble something for it. Ravvi is far too good to me. <3
> 
> Content Warnings: Chara/Red; non-consensual drugging, dub-con, bondage, gags, mentions of prostitution, sexual slavery, sexual abuse.

Red hadn’t technically left the party, and therefore hadn’t directly defied Chara’s orders. He’d just found the most isolated balcony on the upper floor of the ballroom and had situated himself on the outermost edge of the parapet, hidden from any cursory investigations. He’d already raided the buffet table, and had a plate stacked high and doused in mustard to keep himself occupied with during the exhaustive celebration.  
  
If he listened carefully, he could still make out his brother’s boisterous voice echoing up from the lower landing. Red wasn’t sure he entirely approved of how well Edge was getting along with Chara’s bloodthirsty peers, but these days Edge was comfortable enough with their depraved interest to flaunt himself, making them salivate over what they couldn’t have. Red was well aware his brother looked magnificent tonight in an elaborate costume of leather and silver. No wonder he was cultivating his own collection of admirers who might never realise their desire only exposed them to weakness for Chara to exploit.  
  
Red should have been down there trying to solicit a companion of his own, but it was too hard to pretend he wanted it. At least with the other members of the harem, sex had a veneer of familiarity and safety. Sex with unknown humans brought back too many unpleasant memories.   
  
“So this is where you got to.”  
  
Red started so hard he almost toppled his plate over the balcony, cursing quietly as he turned a glare on Papyrus who had appeared unannounced at his elbow. “Fuck, make some noise or something why don’t you.”   
  
“Nah,” Papyrus smirked, leaning against the balcony, a lit cigarette already balanced between his fingers. Even if the night wasn’t even halfway done by the measure of Chara’s usual parties, papyrus already looked disheveled; his necktie hanging undone around his collarbones and jacket absent, shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbow. He still managed to look rakishly attractive, his vest emphasizing the natural slenderness of his torso, eyes hooded and sultry. “Shouldn’t you be downstairs?”  
  
“Shouldn’t you?” Red countered defensively, grudgingly making room in his little corner of privacy for Papyrus to lean companionably against his shoulder. He made a point of filching the cigarette and stealing a puff.   
  
“I’m on break,” Pap said, snatching the cigarette back and wriggling it pointedly.  
  
“Me too,” Red replied flatly. “One of those legally mandated breaks for hard working prostitutes…only my union has been screwing me over so now I’m taking my decade’s worth of break time all at once. I should be done by the end of the year.”  
  
Papyrus snorted a rather undignified, ‘nyeh heh,’ of laughter that Red felt unduly pleased by. “Your union sounds like crap.”

“Yeah, my Boss is an asshole too,” Red continued irreverently. The night felt close and private, and Pap never seemed to mind too much when Red wanted to vent a little about the shit hand life had dealt them. “Won’t even let me have a fucking smoke.”

“This is my last one,” Papyrus objected with a shit eating grin, as if Red didn’t know about the emergency pack he always kept tucked away in his rib cage. “But how about I make it up to you with a drink.”

He pressed the glass he was holding into Red’s hands. It was a tumber half-full of liquid that a cautious sniff revealed to be beer. Not the usual beverage of choice for Chara’s guests; Papyrus must have requisitioned some from the kitchens. Red liked it better than the fancy champagne most of the humans liked to drink.

“Nice,” Red approved, gulping it down before Papyrus could try and take it off him like he had with the cigarette. He sculled the entire glass in one long draught and set it aside with a satisfied sigh.

Papyrus gave him a startled look. “You, uh…probably should have taken that a bit slower.”

“Why?” Red asked, flopping heavily against the balustrade. “M'gonna need it if you’re sending me downstairs again.”

Liquid courage would ease the strain a little; make the inane small talk and intrusive touching more bearable. Maybe he could go insinuate himself into his brother’s circle and see if someone wanted to claim them as a pair. Two skeletons were better than one, right? Or maybe he and Edge could just make out on one of the tables and then Red wouldn’t have to deal with any strange humans touching him tonight after all. That sounded like an excellent idea. Now if only the lights would stop ringing so loudly in his skull, he could think straight and not have so much purple in his eye-sockets whilst the ceiling fell down.

_Wait, what?_

He blinked with exaggerated slowness at Papyrus, hoping to ask him what the hell was happening except that the only noise he managed to utter was a weak gurgle of confusion as he pitched sideways, his legs suddenly not coordinated enough to keep him upright. Thankfully papyrus was poised to catch him, carefully scooping him up and cradling Red against his chest.

“Don’t worry, you’re not going back downstairs,” Papyrus told him soothingly, petting the top of Red’s skull. Not a single word actually made any sense to Red, but the tone was reassuring. He let his head sag onto Papyrus’s shoulder, closing his suddenly unbearably heavy sockets. It helped to mute the jarring confusion of his senses, and he allowed himself to take refuge in the comforting numbness seeping into his bones until he could make sense of the world around him again.

* * *

 

“Happy birthday to me…”

Red stirred lightly, the sing-song words intruding rudely on his consciousness. He tried to shake his head to dislodge the irritating echo they seemed to leave behind.

“Happy birthday to me…!”

Repeated with more emphasis, the voice finally roused him enough for him to belatedly recognise the speaker. Chara. That alone was unnerving enough for him to force his eyes open a crack, but the usual surge of nervous alertness didn’t follow. His body felt heavy and his thoughts were slow and stupid. He tried to murmur a confused query only to find his jaw stuck stiffly in place. As the haze slowly lifted, he realized the whole lower half of his face felt tight and smothered. Instinctively he tried to voice an objection only to finally understand it was a gag he was locked in. That finally roused a hint of something like alarm in the dim recesses of his mind, but when he tried to reach up to tear the offending muzzle off he found his arms impossible to lift. For a bewildered moment he thought his body wasn’t responding to his weak commands, but when he got his bleary eye-lights to focus he found his wrists cuffed to his femurs by a very short tether.

And Chara was sitting between his legs, completely naked and looking incredibly pleased with themselves.

“Finally awake?” they asked, absently stroking his kneecap. Red twitched, thoughtlessly attempting to answer, managing only to make a guttural whine of discomfort.

Chara laughed, petting the part of Red’s cheek that wasn’t covered by the thick leather strap around his skull. “Are you wishing me a happy birthday? Why thank you, Red. That’s very kind of you.”

They leaned forward and pressed their mouth to the front of Red’s gag in what might have been a kiss if the harness hadn’t been in the way. Red blinked in befuddlement as they pulled back, smiling warmly at him.

“The big party is nice and all, but celebrating birthdays is really something you should do with family, right?” Chara asked, their voice masked with a deceptive sweetness. Red was starting to realise with a prickle of unease exactly how helpless his position was. Normally he at least still had his wits about him, but whatever Papyrus had dosed him with (that fucking drink, goddamn, he was going to cuss the bastard out later) was slow to release him. He felt both numb and hypersensitive; his limbs twitching unhelpfully while his spine and pelvis buzzed with a distracting heat. It only became more apparent when Chara’s delicate fingers carefully traced a line down his sternum, making him huff weakly into the gag.

“I thought maybe you could help me celebrate in private,” Chara murmured, their voice dropping to a warm, husky timbre that made a shiver run up Red’s spine. In his drugged state, he could have sworn there was a note of real tenderness there; something sincere and full of real desire as Chara’s hands moved teasingly over his ribs. He wasn’t quite sure why they would bother; he was obviously here to assist them regardless of his own feelings in the matter, but it was hard not to feel special and seduced as they whispered sweet nothings against his bones and took their time exploring every inch of his body with hands, mouth and tongue.


End file.
